Episode 6585 (20th June 2013)
Plot Katie is disgusted with Declan. Gemma walks into a classroom and discovers that Belle has wrote 'Gemma Andrews had an abortion!' on the whiteboard, they end up fighting on the floor until the headteacher drags them off each other. Dan tries to sober Kerry up, and they both have a self-pitying session. Chas arrives at Home Farm with a bottle of wine, Declan tries to get rid of her. Katie informs Chas that Declan's latest screw-up is enough to tear their marriage part but she asks Chas not to ask what. Zak tries to stop Debbie from influencing Belle, but she says she's not going anywhere. An unsurprised Chas thinks Declan is having an affair, but Katie puts her right and tells her it's about the festival. When Chas finds out it's about work, she makes a quick exit leaving leaving Katie confused. Rhona's package has arrived from the pharmaceutical company, she hurries to take a pill. Chas explains to Cameron how she's just nearly put her foot in it with Katie, thinking Katie was talking about finding out about Declan and Charity. The headteacher has called Lisa and Zak in following Belle's fight, he tells them he's not impressed with her attitude and he's suspending her for the rest of the week. He also wants her to apologise to Gemma but she won't. Katie arrives at The Woolpack to ask what Chas is hiding. Chas is forced to tell her about Declan and Charity's one night stand. Katie vows she will ruin him and plans to pretend she knows nothing until the time is right. Cameron receives notice from Anna that she's cutting all official contact between him and his kids. Rhona covers that her parcel is for Paddy's birthday. She has her pill from Vanessa and lies that the meeting's are helping to improve her. She stocks Vanessa's pill in a piggy bank. Katie drops by Holdgate Farm and invites Jai and Charity to a dinner party at Home Farm tomorrow, saying Declan wants to patch up their feud. Kerry and Dan share a kiss and move upstairs. Dom confronts Lisa and Zak at Wishing Well Cottage. He says he won't stop until Belle is thrown out of school for good. Katie returns to Declan and tells him she'll keep quiet. Cast Regular cast *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson Guest cast *Headteacher - Tam Ryan Locations *Home Farm - Hallway, living room *The Woolpack - Public bar, back room *Dale Head - Living room *Dingle & Dingle *Smithy Cottage - Living room, kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *School - Classroom, headmaster's office Notable dialogue Kerry Wyatt: "First bloke to ever hold me hair back while I spew." Dan Spencer: "I'll be seeing diced carrots in me sleep." --- Kerry Wyatt: (to Dan Spencer): "See, that's the thing. I always thought you were a right Herbert." Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes